A very DigiChristmas: Rukato Style
by Kamehameha
Summary: Ruki doesn't know what to get Takato for Christmas and Takato is afraid of Ruki's reaction to his gift. Rukato Forever!


A Very Digi Christmas: Rukato Style  
  
By Kamehameha  
  
Kameha: I don't own Digimon but I seriously wish I did since I am the ultimate Digimon Otaku!  
  
Ruki: Your first Rukato fic?  
  
Kameha: Yup, also read a very Digi Christmas Taiora Style too. Different Plot and Different Story.  
  
Ruki: Why Rukato? *glare*  
  
Kameha: *prepares to defend* because you two make a really good cou-*Ruki throws a Kick but Kameha ducks* *another kick comes from behind Kameha and she falls and becomes unconscious*  
  
Ruki: I would have dealt with her alone you know.  
  
Takato: Ya right. *starts typing the fic*  
  
------------  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Young 10 year old Ruki Makino leaned against a tree. She watched the Digimon and tamers have a snowfall fight. The winter wind blew softly but quickly. Everything was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. 'The wonderful white cold winter, reminds so much of me, at least I used to. The snow is so relaxing.' Ruki sighed of boredom. She hated being bored, especial this time since she didn't want to play and become weak. The brown haired boy looked up just to see Ruki's eyes, filled with boredom (A/N: Does that make sense? BlueRenamon: I don't think so *Kameha shrugs and keeps going*) He slowly approached her.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Just bored"  
  
"Are you sure?" 'Great. I shouldn't have said that, she's going to yell I'M FINE!'  
  
"I'M FINE!"  
  
'See!' "Ok." 'Geez... Look who's Mr. Scrooge now.' Takato runs back to the other tamers but only to be hit by a snowball yet again.  
  
"Hey! Kenta, wasn't Chumly talking to the Digimon Queen?"  
  
"Oooo. Takato and Ruki sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" He was interrupted by Ruki's death grip around his neck. Takato watched blushing but then realized the situation and tried to get his poor friend away from the red haired monster. Ryo, Juri and Jenrya sweatdropped. Ruki was almost killing Kenta until she looked at the time and realized the time. She dropped Kenta who went THUMP to the ground.  
  
"I have to go to the mall to get gifts. See ya!" The young girl ran to Shinjuku mall. She looked around and found "Digi Store: Your shop for the #1 Digimon Needs" She went inside but only to be greeted by a jumping Koromon. "Welcome, Welcome, Welcome!" 'I should get that for Kazu since they're both so annoying.' Ruki grabbed the shopping cart and put a box with Machine Koromon into the cart and pushed it towards the card aisle.  
  
The aisle was divided into Data. Vaccine, Virus, Digivolve, Power Blast and offensive. Ruki strolled down the aisle and picked up a pack of offensize cards for Juri and 2 boosters for Kenta, Jenrya and Ryo and stuff animals for the younger ones. Ruki stared at the Sakuyamon Crimson Mode Digivolution card and looked at the price, $65. She sighed and walked away. 'Takato, what should I get for Takato' She looked around and went down towards the cashiers. 'Cards, Nah he has a lot, Toys? Nah he's not that childish, Video Tapes, No, he watched every single episode, Cds? Nah, he doesn't have a CD player.' She went on and on but finally gave up. "Gogglehead doesn't like me and it's not like he's going to give me anything. Gogglehead loves Juri so there!" She paid for the items and headed home.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Takato slowly wrapped the tamer's presents while Guilmon played with the tape.  
  
"Guilmon, pass the tape."  
  
"I can't Takatomon, I'm stuck." The red dinosaur struggled to get free but the tape was entirely wrapped around him. The mop-headed boy sighed and unraveled the tape.  
  
'Mozemon for Juri, Ai, Mako and Shuichon, Cards for Kazu, Kenta, Manga for Jenrya and Ryo and an Ultra Rare Sakuyamon Crimson Mode Digivolution Card for Ruki.' He had spent most of his allowance on the card for Ruki since she didn't like anything but snow and weak booster cards. He blushed at the thought of Ruki.  
  
~Positive Takato Thought~  
  
Ruki opened his present and Takato's heart jumped for joy as Ruki's frown turned upside down and wrapped her arms around him. He turned as red as a tomato and whispered, "I love you Ruki." She stopped and turned a light shade of pink. "I love you too Gogglehead" They embraced once more and their lips were inches apart and.  
  
~End thought~  
  
Takato shook his head at the thought and realized she was not the type to do so.  
  
~Negative Takato Thought~  
  
Ruki opened his present and started laughing maniacally. Takato looked confused and watched the girl literally rip up his card apart. Takato fell to his knees and watched in horror. Takato muttered "Why?" Ruki laughed even more. "Ryo gave me that same card and I confessed to him in return. Also, I don't need that extra card either." Takato felt heartbroken and cried. 'I wish I never gave her that stupid card!'  
  
~End thought~  
  
Takato shook his head at that thought and a silent tear rolled down his face. He continued wrapping the gift.  
  
~The next day~  
  
All the tamers met in the park. Takato was the last one to enter the group.  
  
"Chumly! You're late!"  
  
"Yeah I know, Guilmon slept in"  
  
The tamers exchanged gifts. Only Takato was one present short. Shuichon, Ai and Mako got stuff animals from all the tamers. Ryo and Jenrya got cards and mangas, Kazu got a jumping Koromon (in which he freaked out when he found out his present was jumping), Kenta got cards but unlucky guy that he was, he got the weak cards. Juri got cards and stuff animals. Takato got cards and mangas. Ruki got cards. Ruki knew what she would get anyways so she opened each box anyway, just for the fun of it. As she got to Matsuda's box, she carefully removed the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box. She blinked, not believing what she saw. It was the ultra rare holographic Sakuyamon Crimson Mode Digivolution card. She wanted to jump for joy but she wondered who gave it to her.  
  
~At the same time behind the tree~  
  
Takato shuddered as Ruki opened his box. 'There's my death wish.' He shut his eyes hoping she wouldn't find the sender of the present.  
  
~Takato thought~  
  
Ruki ripped the card and said, "I don't need that extra card." Ruki starts cackling maniacally. Takato fell on his knees and cried. Ruki watched him and kicked him across the face and laughed.  
  
~End thought~  
  
"Takato!" Ruki slapped him against the face. Takato snapped back into reality.  
  
"Geez... You sure are deaf; I've been calling you at least ten times!"  
  
"S-Sorry Ruki."  
  
"Whatever, anyways did you give me that card?"  
  
Takato looked around and only the two of them were behind the tree and the other gang was in front playing. The young boy gulped and said, "Y-Yes." He closed his eyes and hoped Ruki didn't kill him right away. Instead Ruki asked,  
  
"Why did you spend so much money, just for me?"  
  
Takato sighed and pulled Ruki into a kiss. After a couple of minutes, the two let go of Each other. Takato said, "That's why."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me Gogglehead." Ruki smiled.  
  
The two embraced. Unaware of the other tamers quietly watching. It was Hirokazu and Kenta that broke the silence.  
  
"Takato and Ruki sitting behind a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" The two were interrupted by a slightly embarrassed/raging mad Ruki and Takato. The two boys were suddenly tackled by the angry couple as the other tamers watched.  
  
Ai, Mako and Shuichon said, "Merry Christmas to all and all a good night!"  
  
------  
  
Kameha: That was an unexpected ending.  
  
Ruki: No Kidding.  
  
Takato: That was a good fic.  
  
Kameha: I guess but I still did a bad job on it. Oh well, R+R! Flames Welcome!  
  
BlueRenamon: Bring a Present!  
  
Kameha: BlueRenamon! 


End file.
